Between Us: Germancest
by Tamaki Navaara
Summary: Aku tak bisa melupakan tatapannya. Mata birunya begitu indah dan menawan. Mungkinkah orang sepertiku bisa bersama dengannya..? Prussia X FemGermany. Humor mendominasi.


**-Disclaimer-  
>HETALIA © Hidekazu Himaruya<strong>

**-Fiction-  
>BETWEEN US: Germancest<br>by Dark 130898**

**Genre: Humor/ Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: Germancest ( Prussia X FemGermany)**

**Summary: Aku tak bisa melupakan tatapannya. Mata birunya begitu indah dan menawan. Mungkinkah orang sepertiku bisa bersama dengannya..? Prussia X FemGermany. **

**Warning: OOC; OOT; Fakta terbalik; FemGermany = Louise.**

**Chapter 1  
>Check it out!<strong>

Hah... membosankan.

Aku tinggal di asrama Heta-gakuen yang benar- benar membosankan. Peraturan di sini sangatlah ketat. Tidak ada tv, radio, atau pun komik. Satu-satunya hiburanku di sini adalah seekor anak burung kuning yang kubawa dari rumah. Gilbird. Tapi kenapa orang- orang sering menyebutnya anak ayam obesitas, ya? Padahal dia kan anak burung! Aku selalu menyembunyikan peliharaanku dari guru dan teman- teman yang bacot. Itulah peraturan di ini.

Kau tahu? Geng-ku yang paling berkuasa di asrama ini. Bad Touch Trio. Bersama Francis dan Antonio. Sebenarnya Antonio dan Francis punya kemampuan rahasia. Tapi jangan kira asrama ini adalah asrama tempat berkumpulnya orang- orang dengan kemampuan khusus kayak di Sailor Moon, Harry Potter, dan Alice Academy. Kelebihannya Antonio adalah nggak mati- mati meskipun udah makan ribuan kilo tomat sekaligus. Sedangkan Francis...

" Hei, Francis, kau sedang apa?" Tanyaku malas.

" Biasa. Meningkatkan kemampuan pengelihatanku." Jawabnya singkat.

" Ya ampun... Berhentilah melihat pantsu* siswi- siswi itu!" Kataku kesal.

" Memang kenapa, sih! Iri karena aku bisa melihat tembus pandang? Hei, Gilbert. Ini menyenangkan. Andai saja kau punya kemampuan seperti aku, pasti hidupmu jadi makin indah..."

Yucks...

Francis selalu menyalah-gunakan kemampuan langkanya itu. Selalu saja dipakai untuk hal- hal nggak berguna. Melihat pantsu cewek, nyontek pas ulangan, dan hal- hal nggak berguna lainnya. Sudahkah aku cerita bahwa Antonio sedang ikut lomba makan tomat sekarang? Lupakan orang pedo itu.

" Wuaaahh... Yang ini baru mantep!" Seru Francis menghancurkan lamunanku tentang Gilbird beserta anak-istrinya dimasa depan.

" Apa sih! Kau lihat yang mana!" Kataku sedikit marah. Walauaku sendiri juga suka sesuatu yang berau R 18+, tapi bayangkanlah jika ada seseorang yang melihat pantsumu diam- diam? Apa lagi cewek. Pasti dia marah.

" Itu! Lihatlah yang rambutnya pendek dengan mata biru! Dia sexy sekali, lho~" Francis menunjuk ke arah seorang siswi berambut blonde pendek yang- ukh, menurutku dia cantik. Layaknya FTV indonesia, aku merasa seakan waktu terhenti dan bung- bunga jatuh berguguran di sekitar kami. Disertai background song 'You Raise Me Up' atau 'Jadi Gila'.

Sreeeet... Seolah dengan slow motion dia menoleh ke arahku. Entah sadar atau tidak, rambut pendeknya dikibaskan dengan indah. Membuatku melayang ke lapisan langit paling atas, lalu meluncur bareng paus akrobatik dan... Aaaaaaa! Itu kan iklan kopi Go*day yang punya banyak rasa untuk harimu.

"..bert? Gilbert? Hei, Gilbert!"

" Eh? I,iya? Ada apa, ya?"

" Bodoh. Lihat kemana kau dari tadi.."

" Tentu saja ke arah gadis itu. Menurutmu bagaimana? Dia cantik 'kan? Hei, lihat! Dia tersenyum padaku, lho!"

" Tersenyum padamu? NGIMPI!" Kata Francis dengan penekanan teramat sangat dalam sekali pada kata dengan semua huruf di-capslock itu. " Dia tersenyum padaku, tahu! Lihatlah baik- baik!"

" Mana mungkin gadis seperti dia memperhatikan mas- mas mesum stadium 4 sepertimu!"

=.=?

Si Sadik Adnan sialan! Buat apa sih dia menyuruh orang awesome sepertiku untuk mengembalikan 16 buku useless ini ke perpustakaan! Memang tidak ada orang lain selain aku, ya! Capek tau! Perpus itu kan jauh dari kelasku. Mana bukunya berat dan tingginya menghalangi pengelihatanku, lagi. Sial...

Dan...

Bruuk!

" Maaf, maaf. Aku benar- benar tak sengaja. Maaf, ya."

Hari tersial bagi Gilbert Beilsmidth. Orang ter-awesome di gakuen ini. Kadang sesuatu muncul menghadang untuk menguji tingkat ke-awesome-an diriku. Buku- buku yang kubawa jatuh semuanya. Ditabrak oleh seseorang.

" Ah, nggak masalah. Buku ini yang membuat pandanganku terha-"

" Aku benar- benar minta maaf, Beilsmidth."

Mataku tak berkedip. Seolah darah berhenti mengalir dalam tubuhku. Tapi jantungku bergerak sedemikian cepat. Mengetahui bahwa yang menabrakku adalah gadis yang tadi pagi kulihat bersama Francis. Dia terlihat lebih cantik dai dekat.

Tunggu.

Darimana dia tahu namaku?

" Ah, nggak usah be,be, be, begitu."Lho? Kenapa aku jadi gagap? "Ini bukan salahmu, kok,nona.."

" Louise. Dari Germany."

" Louise. Nama yang indah."

" Gilbert Beilsmidth juga bagus."

" lho? Darimana kau tahu namaku?"

" Wakil ketua OSIS di sini kan harus tahu nama semua murid.."

" Wakil ketua OSIS..? Oh.."

Bodoh. Aku tahu nama wakil ketua OSIS di sekolah ini namanya Louise. Tapi aku tak pernah tahu wajahnya seperti ini. Salah gaul..

" Beilsmidth, sebagai gantinya, aku akan membantumu mengembalikan buku- buku ini." Katanya.

" Ba, ba, baiklah. Ayo."

=.=?

" Ngomong- ngomong Gilbert berasal dari mana?"

" Eh? Dari... dari... darimana, ya? East Germany, kurasa."

" Aku dan kakakku dari West Germany."

" Kakak? Kau punya kakak?"

" Ludwig. Ketua OSIS disini."

Ludwig. Hanya Ludwig. Ketua OASIS #salah# OSIS yang agak ekspresionless kalo di depan orang banyak. Katanya sih, dia keren. Nggak narsis. Serius. Mukanya sangar. Pinter. Jago olahraga. Punya temen. Tanggung jawab. Nggak pernah mabok meskipun minum beer 978 gelas raksasa. Rambutnya blonde. Matanya biru. Mirip Louise. Punya pacar ngerepotin. Sering direpotin sama Feliciano. Suka pacamajalah R 18+. Beda jauh sama gue. Selesai.

Kurang lebih itulah informasi yang aku tahu tentang senior Ludwig. Kalau ada yang perlu ditanyakan, silahkan hubungi 911.

" Dia itu kakakmu, ya..?"

"Iya. Ada masalah?"

" Nggak."

" Kalau begitu, lebih baik kita kembali ke kelas masing-masing."

" Ya. Setuju."

=.=?

" Kau kenapa, Gil?" tanya Antonio yang melihatku dengan heran. Oh, iya. Antonio dapat juara pertama lomba makan tomat tadi pagi.

" Nggak kok. Nggak apa- apa."

" Dia sedang jatuh cinta, Antonio." Francis ! Yang ditanya kan aku! Kenapa malah dia yang jawab?

" Jatuh cinta? Wah, berjuanglah mendapatkan orang kau harus berjaga- jaga pada Elizaveta Hedervary. Dia akan jadi stalker semua pasangan baru. Waktu aku sama Lovi juga gitu. Kemana pun kami pergi, fujo akut itu selalu ngikutin bawa- bawa kamera. Aku sama Lovi kan jadi keganggu. Dan parahnya lagi, pas kita mau ciuman, malah difoto-foto gitu, deh. Akhirnya kita nggak jadi ciuman karna Lovinya ngam-"

" STOOOP! Hei! Kalau mau curcol SpaMano VS Elizaveta bukan di sini! Fict ini khusus buat Germancest! Kalau fict SpaMano baru jadi setengah dan udah gosong di laptop-nya si author nggak niat!" Kataku emosi. Tiba- tiba sang Author hadir diantara kami, "Hei! Kok bawa- bawa gue sih! Dasar nggak tau terima kasih!" Baiklah, sang author telah pergi ke habitatnya semula.

" Ngomong- ngomong, kau jatuh cinta pada siapa?"

" Louise. Hanya Louise. Ingat itu! Louise!" Entah sadar atau tidak, tapi telunjukku telah mengacung setinggi menara Eiffel.

" Baiklah,baiklah. Aku mengerti. Louise kan? Si ketua OSIS sexy itu?"

" Iya. Kenapa? Ada masalah?"

" Nyantai, bro. Kita sebagai teman, pasti akan membantumu! Ya 'kan, Francis?" Antonio merangkul Francis, lalu mengedipkan matanya. Harus siap kantong muntah. Sepertinya Francis akan segera muntah melihat kedipan Antonio padanya.

" I, I, Itu sih pasti. Tapi sebaiknya kita tidak menonjolkan ke-friendship-an kita disini. Karena fict ini tidak ber-genre Frienship..." Maaf pemirsa, pendengar, dan pembaca setia. Lagi OOS. Ngomong- ngomong, kata 'pembaca' itu jarang muncul dalam bahasa Indonesia sehari- hari.#lupakan.

" Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku butuh informasi lengkap tentang kakaknya, yang kena syndrome makan kentang itu."

"Kentang? Kentang apa yang kau maksud..?" France mulai mengeluarkan seringai mesumnya. Yah, pikirannya udah nggak tau kemana denger kata 'kentang'. Hanya orang berhati bersih yang sering ber-sedekah yang tahu arti spesifiknya.

" Kentang, ya, kentang! PO-TA-TO!"

" kok. Ketua OSIS yang bisa mengikat tali sepatu kan?"

" Iya. Ada pertanyaan?"


End file.
